Secret Lovers
by Five-Princess
Summary: Soemthing happen't to Nigel at school. What will happen't ?


Chapter 1: The Ecstasy.

WARNING! : This story may contain mature thing like name of drugs, sexual theme, bad language and violence. I prefer to advice you.

Intro: Life is shit. Life is such a miserable thing, said Nigel to himself everyday since he was born. He know that he have amaizing parents, cool friends and a house. He don't want those things. He just want to do like fairietails. He want his lover. But who is it. ''Abbygail...'' He slowly whisper in his head with tears falling his deep blue eyes. He is in his room now. What he will do?

Nigel POV

''PICK THAT YOU FAT BITCH!'' I Screamed to Hoagie few hours earlier during I hitting him and saw all the blood from his nose. Where is my old life? I was losing. We both love Abby. We are two best friends. How can, in few years, it change so easy? I was down on the floor after he hit me harder than I did. All the young teenagers in the same school than me left away. All exept the most beautiful woman on Earth. ''Abby?'' I said after Hoagie and his friends left me. She sitted on the floor of the playground. ''Go away, I don't want to see me like this.'' I whispered because I was tired. ''Nigel...'' She said. Her voice is so erotic. Hoagie came back. ''Let's go Abby, we need to go home.'' He said without any pity. ''Ok.'' She said. She get up and left me there, on the floor, during the sun was goin slowly down. I lost. I'll never get a new chance. Now? I am in my house, screaming of hurting. Not about my fight with my old best friend but because I lost the only girl I truly love. Another woman came in my room. It wasn't Abby. It was my mommy. She have in her hands a pillow and ice. ''Sweety, do you feel better?'' Asked my mother with a sweet smile. ''Yes. Thanks for helping me.'' I said. She smiled and put the pillow under my neck. ''I'm happy now!'' she said by putting the ice on my bald head. '' I need to go sleep. Good night sweety!'' Said the red hair woman before she give me a kiss on the front head. ''Goodnight mom.'' I said. She went away leaving the door a half open because I am still scare of the dark. Abby. I closed my eyes and hoping that maybe... she will love me.

During this time

Abby POV

Why am I here? Why with him? He hurts me. Stoppin doesn't exist for this boy. ''STOP HITTING ME!'' I Screamed. He is lisening or what? No he don't. He'll never does. I'm on the floor, bleeding. We are only 14. How does Hoagie changed like this for only four years? Why is he laughing?

The Next Day

Nigel POV

We are at school. Me, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby. My asian friend with Wally went in a private place. Hoagie and Abby did the same. Like always, I will pass the day alone. I'm not very populair. People dumps in me and laugh after. They call me E.T. because I went in the moonbase. They say that I'm ugly because of my haircut. I'm nothing. The teachers put me in a different class because I don't control myself. I'm in a lonely class with bad boys, skippers, sellers of drugs and other stuff. No girls exept Abby. ''Nigel, can Abby talks to you after class.'' Said the beautiful dark skin girl in my class. How am I suppost to work now? I will have her in mind forever. ''Hum... okay!'' I said not looking sure. After class, Abby bring me in a private classroom. There was my parents, my teachers, the directors and even Wally and Kuki. No Hoagie. ''Mister Uno, would you pick a sit please?'' Asked the director. I sat (Not sure). ''Mister Uno, We bring you here to talk about something that happen't yesterday with Hank.'' He continued. Wait a second, Hank is Hoagie? ''Ok...'' I spoke. ''I'M TIRED SEEING YOU FIGHTING FOR NOTHING!'' Screamed Abby. She starts crying. My crush went out of the small room. ''Nigel, the next time that you will fight with someone, we will need to change you school.'' Said my dad. ''Go ahead. I don't care either way.'' I said before my father pull my arm and bring me outside the class. He collided me to the wall and screamed: ''IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING LIKE ME THIS WAY, I WILL HIT YOU MORE THAN EVER AND NO IT WON'T BE FUN.'' My mother arrived. ''Monty, stop this. He is scare.'' She said. My mom is always right. I am scare of my dad. ''YOU BETTER GO AWAY!'' My dad screamed. ''Leave him alone.'' She said. My dad just punch her in the face. The rest that was in the class went out to see what's going on. A teacher with a director pick each of my dad's arms. ''Mom...'' I said chocked.I looked my dad with my do-not-hurt-my-mommy-you-monster eyes. ''You will pay for this you mother fucker !'' I said to my own dad. I was punching him as hard that I can but he was so strong that he didn't move. My dad pull my arm until we reach the car of him. He put me in (Please... don't think dirty!) and locks all the doors. He went inside the highschool.  
When he came back with my mom, she looked dead. The beautiful woman looked at me with few tears falling in her blue eyes. I saw something. ''Mommy, why you have a black eyed?'' I whispered. She didn't responce. 


End file.
